1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to control according to a projection lens of a projector.
2. Related Art
There is a known image projection apparatus, such as a liquid crystal projector that allows replacement of a projection lens. For example, JP-A-2014-38129 describes that information on the brightness of a projection lens is read and target lamp power necessary for projection at target brightness is calculated on the basis of the brightness information.
Heat resistance performance of a projection lens varies in accordance of the type thereof. For example, it is not preferable to perform projection with the output from a light source maximized when a projection lens having low heat resistance performance is used. However, it is cumbersome for a user to so operate a projector as not to increase the output from the light source in consideration of the heat resistance performance of the projection lens.